Historical Hetalia
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: History described with Hetalia! Topics may include anything from the empires, to the Renaissance, to people, and even revolutions! OCs will be used to fill in the blanks, since Himaruya can't make all the countries, past and present. There are no pairings, so do not worry about OCxRC pairings. Some of these topics may be short one-shots or may have several parts. Indefinite hiatus.
1. Origins of the Plague in Europe

**A/N: What happens when you mix Hetalia with history? Boring.**

**No, just kidding, history is the greatest thing ever (and that's NOT because of Hetalia. I loved it before I watched this show). I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I never got around to it. I hate having to involve OCs (yet I have like, thirty but I don't tell anyone, except my best friend) but to fill in the blanks some OCs are needed. Or thirty. Whatever floats your boat. Not that this was the first fic I ever wrote with OCs (Indulgences Aren't All They're Cracked Up To Be involved the Papal States and the Marquisate of Mantua)**

**Let's meet OC number one! Genoa! I don't know anything about Genoa, so we'll... never see her again after this (don't worry, not many of my OCs are girls. I hate that, don't you?)**

* * *

It was 1347 and Europe was only halfway through what historians called "The Calamitous Fourteenth Century", and rightly so. England and France began the Hundred Years' War, famine began early on in the century, and of course, what Europeans originally called the Black Death, or plague swept across Europe. It's not exactly clear why plague came to Europe, but one idea is generally suggested. It all begins with the Italian city-state of Genoa.

Genoa stepped up the wooden ladder that brought her to the watchtower on the city wall, trying not to trip over her long and thick green silk dress. Her tall white and heart-shaped hat hit the top of the grey as she entered what was like a sort of small, enclosed tower, held up by grey bricks on each corner of the square-shaped tower. This was port Caffa in Crimea. Caffa was a port on the Black Sea that she had colonized some years before. Sometimes she simply liked to look out of the walls and at the sea just past the city limits. No man was in the tower. Perfect. She adjusted her hat, tucking whatever stray curly brown hair had escaped from the hat back in and leaned over the short (about four feet tall) brick wall and squinted. Men to the far left were riding to the city on horses. This wasn't unusual, as Caffa received many travelers, so Genoa simply continued to look around from that tower until, as the men approached, yelling and screeching garbled words that Genoa didn't understand (not that she could understand any languages other than Latin and the Genoese dialect of Italian). Genoa frowned, not being able to make heads or tails of these men. They were possibly just very rude.

"What manner of men are you?" she shouted to the men, perhaps hoping they might have a translator or could understand what she was saying.

That was also the moment when she noticed they were bringing catapults. Genoa paled at this. But who were these men trying to besiege Caffa? It certainly wasn't her rival Venice, and they were unlike anyone else she'd ever seen. Certainly they weren't the Mongols, were they? She'd never seen any, but they were infamous across the known world. Their horses had short legs and they were riding without grasping the reins, many with a bow in one of their hands. She turned around and saw a few soldiers bustling about below.

"Mongols!"

The soldiers stopped.

"Mongols?! Are you sure?"

"Aye! They're at the gate!"

"Gather the men!"

Genoa turned back, against all common instinct, and saw a few Mongols loading a catapult. What were they...? These large objects flew over the wall. Genoa climbed down the ladder and was overwhelmed by a disgusting smell. She pinched her nose, and knelt down beside it. It was a corpse. The corpse had black boils all over its neck and its flesh was rotten. She stood back up, the smell being overpowering. Nausea overcame her and she turned and ran from the corpse to find the soldiers, who by now were returning with bows and arrows.

"Lady Genoa, stand back. They'll be firing arrows once they see us."

Genoa frowned. "I'll be fine to help you, but watch out; they're catapulting corpses over the walls."

Another couple of bodies hit the ground behind them.

"Good _God, _what are those boils?"

"I don't _know_."

Uneasiness filled Genoa as she was handed a bow and arrow and prepared to battle.

In 1347, Mongols attacked the port of Caffa. They catapulted corpses infected with plague over the city walls, making many there sick. When Genoese sailors returned to Messina, Sicily, the locals were so horrified they forced the dying sailors back onto their ship to die. Sadly, by then, rats that were most likely aboard the ship had moved to this town. The plague began to spread quickly throughout all of western to central Europe. Though the origins of the plague cannot be completely blamed on the attack on the port Caffa, it did help the plague spread- and spread quickly. The plague has been estimated to have killed anywhere from one fourth to one half of Europe's population in just a few years. Over twenty-five million people died as a result of the plague. It ravaged many cities, chipping away at their populations till they dwindled. Medical science dragged at this point in time, and no one knew how to cure or how it was even caused. Many hypothesized that God was angry with them and therefore was punishing the sinful. Family turned on family. The countries of Europe turned their backs on one another. The last thing anyone needed was more of the Black Death.

Around the early 1400s, the plague began to disappear very quickly. Countries began to feel more hopeful and some even felt a change in the world. The Middle Ages were coming to an end; soon, the Renaissance would bloom in Florence and Europe would be reborn in a flourish of art, poetry, literacy, and even science.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. This was shorter than I expected. But not too bad. Where shall we go next? Probably Renaissance Italy. Then we'll go to Rome and explore the origins of the Byzantine Empire. Stay tuned. Please?**


	2. The Rise of the Byzantine Empire, Part 1

**A/N: This was supposed to be its own fic, but I figured it could be used for HH. This was also partially the reason I wrote HH.**

**Topic 2: The Decline of Rome and the Rise of the Byzantine Empire... Part 1: Creation of the Eastern Empire**

* * *

What a great day it was in the Roman Empire, A.D. 300. To Rome, every day was as magnificent as its predecessor. Rome was a prideful man, and since he ascended to such great power he felt as if his wealth would last for all eternity. Of course, he'd experienced some horrible times, like when his democracy fell to shambles and riots occurred daily, when abysmal emperors made Rome feel so ashamed that he allowed them to rule his empire even if only for a few years, and the times when rebellions sprung up all over his territories and he found it difficult to squash them. However, this empire was strong. It withstood all these shortcomings. This day was sunny and the blue sky was not fractured by one white, wispy cloud. Rome wondered what he would do that day. He'd most definitely go to a bath, no doubt, with his two grandsons Romano and Veneziano, and perhaps find some gentlemen to spar with to keep his warrior skills as keen as ever, but then a courier from his boss arrived at his home. Rome was not pleased to see him.

"Diocletian calls for your presence, sire," the courier told him quietly, flinching as he saw Rome's countenance.

"What does he require of me?"

"He did not say, sire, but said that it was very important you come and speak with him."

Rome found it curious to see that Diocletian had not told him what he desired. He felt slightly uneasy at this. Turning back into the foyer of his home, his territory Greece was watching him.

"Greece," Rome called. The woman straightened her posture.

"Sir?"

"Wake my grandchildren for me this morning and please feed them."

"Of course, sir."

What obedient servants Rome had. It pleased him to see that they did not resist him. They despised him, yes, but they obeyed him because they feared him. That is, except for Judea but he was a completely different tale. Rome strode away from his home, ignoring the courier that followed behind him carefully. The palace of Diocletian was not too far away from his home; during the reign of less competent (or, dare he say less sane) emperors, he was constantly called. He found it convenient to build a home nearby the palace. The guards opened the gate for Rome as he passed. They greeted him like he was the emperor himself. Rome required absolute devotion to the empire. Diocletian sat calmly on his throne.

"Ah, Rome. I hope to find you well today."

"I was quite well until your courier came to my door."

Diocletian smiled gently, his eyes glimmering with what seemed like mischief. "Rome, this meeting is very important. It will also be quick. You shall leave very soon."

Rome studied Diocletian. His demeanour was very calm, yet somehow threatening even to Rome. He couldn't predict what he was thinking. Diocletian was famous for having slaughtered thousands of Christians when they refused to offer a sacrifice to the Roman gods. Not that Rome cared, of course, for the people. He despised Christians and Jews wholeheartedly. Perhaps those two religious groups had something to do with it.

"Rome is a vast empire, isn't it?" Diocletian stood up, purple robes flowing and stepped down from his throne.

"Of course."

"It's in my own personal opinion that the empire has grown too vast for me to control." Rome raised his eyebrows. "I have decided to split the nation in half."

Rome looked at Diocletian, frowning. "Sire, are you sure?"

"I am positive, Rome. The empire is too large for one man. I shall split it in two and give one side to another emperor to control while I control the other. Emporers will be known as an Augustus and they shall have assistants called Caesars that ascend the throne when the Augustus dies. This will keep Rome strong. You understand, don't you? It's for the good of the empire. Two emperors will make this empire grow to the ends of the Earth. Rome's vast excellence shall exceed words and expressive frescos, mosaics, or paintings. The world shall know of our godly abilities."

Rome still frowned, glancing down at the floor to think. "Sire... I believe I understand."

"Good. I will think of how to split the nation. Prepare to meet your counterpart. I will call you back here either tonight or tomorrow to meet him."

Rome nodded grimly and bowed to his emperor. He left the palace unhappy. He didn't wish to share his glory with another, and besides, he thought he was doing _just fine. _Hopefully this man wouldn't get in his way, and he hoped that the man had to take Judea as his territory. Rome was tired of that _Jew_ constantly trying to wriggle free from his steel grip and constantly defying his orders to speak Latin and worship the Roman gods. It'd be a blessing to get Judea out of his hair. Rome currently had Judea locked up in prison at the personal request to Diocletian. He needed to stay locked up. Constant rebellions from the Zealots didn't stop even when Rome slaughtered hundreds of civilians. What a childish brat. At least others learned to keep quiet.

Rome decided he would go about his day normally until Diocletian called him back to meet his new national comrade, forgetting his frustrations with his emperor and his colony.

***'*'***

It was the middle of the night when Rome was awakened by a loud banging at the door. Rome opened one eye and frowned. No one calls in the night. he prepared his sword and shield and stepped silently towards the door. Rome flung open the door, pointing his sword threateningly at the man.

"State your business!"

"Sire, please! Diocletian wishes to see you!"

Rome lowered his sword. "Now? It must be pass midnight! Surely he can wait to introduce me to my comrade till morning!"

"He said he wished for you to come now. I'm sorry, sir. I don't wish to be up at this hour either."

Behind Rome were the sounds of footsteps. Of course most everyone should have heard the banging. Without looking to see who had come down, Rome simply said, "Do not worry. It is simply the courier of the emperor calling me back to the palace. Return to your bed."

"Yes, sire." Gaul (as Rome could tell from his voice) turned and left the room, his footsteps fading.

Rome sighed heavily. "Let us go and get through this preposterous request."

A walk to the palace later, Diocletian was quietly speaking to someone (which Rome assumed was the comrade) he'd never heard before.

Rome entered the wide throne room. Both turned. Diocletian's hard expression was replaced with a smug one, most likely proud of his decision. The second Roman Empire didn't resemble Rome at all. He was more Greek than anything in appearance. Olive skin, shoulder-length brown hair, that curl that curled in two different directions, and a calm expression all were the trademark of a Greek. The only Roman thing about his was his hazel eye color and another curl that was like the kinds Rome and his family had. Rome couldn't make anything of this man.

"Rome, this is your brother, the Eastern Roman Empire."

East nodded. "Hello."

"Yes, hello," Rome said unpleasantly. "I take from your name that you represent the eastern half of my now splintered empire?"

"Yes. Diocletian has drawn a map of how it has been split."

Rome approached a wooden table with a large map of Rome on it. Amongst East's colonies were Greece (of course), Judea (and the rest of Israel), and Egypt. Rome was pleased knowing that he no longer had to deal with Judea and smirked at this.

"Ah, so you are pleased?" Diocletian asked, tenting his fingers and smiling. From this expression Rome knew Diocletian had split that way to appease him.

"Very, very good," Rome replied pleasantly.

East frowned, feeling that the two had some sort of knowledge he did not. Rome clasped East's shoulder.

"Relax, won't you? You're a Roman!"

"...fine."

"Great!" Rome turned to Diocletian. "Will East Rome have to live with me or does he have his own home?"

"He's his own country. He has a home somewhere in the Eastern Empire." Rome yawned,resulting in Diocletian adding, "Oh yes. You may return to your home to sleep now, Rome. I simply wanted to introduce you to the Eastern Empire."

East nodded. "And whether I displease you or not does not matter. We won't see each other much, unless the Augustus' decide to meet."

"Very good," Rome said, bowing to Diocletian. "Sire, I bid you farewell."

_And I can greet sleep once more._

* * *

**A/N: I feel a little bad ending it here, but this seems like an appropriate place to end it. The next part in this EPIC TALE... will be written sometime. I don't know when. Maybe tomorrow sometime. Sorry about this being a little pointless. I'm BULDING to something.**


	3. The Rise of the Byzantine Empire, Part 2

**A/N: Hello! Let us continue our adventure with the creation of the Byzantine Empire!**

**The Rise of the Byzantine Empire Part 2: Fall of Rome and Highlights of the Byzantine Empire**

* * *

As much as West Rome and East Rome would've like to say that the Caesar/Augustus system succeeded, it, sadly, did not. By A.D. 311, it had all fallen apart. Four men were battling over the right to be the only Augustus. One such man was Constantine. One day, when Constantine was marching into battle, he saw an ancient Christian symbol known as chi rho (symbolized by a X and a P crossed). Under the chi rho were the words _In hoc signo vinces_- "In this sign, you shall conquer". Though not a Christian, he knew this was the symbol of Christ and that it was a good sign. Constantine ordered his men to etch it onto their shields and armor. When they marched into battle, Constantine acquired a stunning victory. From then on out, Constantine continued to win battles till he gained control of the Roman Empire. When Constantine became emperor, he sent out an edict that changed the Roman Empire.

"The Edict of Milan will eliminate persecution of Christians," Constantine explained to the two Empires. "It legalizes all religions in the empire-"

"All of them?!" Rome exclaimed, bewildered. "Why, you must be kidding! There should only be one religion- Roman paganism! We must worship the great gods Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Juno, Pluto, and all the rest of the great gods or we shall be punished!" East remained silent.

Constantine sighed softly and folded his hands.

"Western Empire-"

"I am ROME!"

"Rome, please understand, Christ has helped me become emperor. Why else would he send me the sign of the chi rho?"

"Maybe you were hallucinating, sire."

"I was not. My men saw it as well. This, truly, is a sign from God that Rome must become Christian!"

That was when Rome stormed out of the throne room. East still remained quiet, standing and facing his emperor. Constantine rubbed his temples before adding, "Oh yes, and Eastern Empire, I wish to speak with you."

East frowned, but nodded. "Sire?"

"I am going to move the capital."

"Sire, Rome has been the capital of this great empire since its beginnings-"

"I know, but I see that the Western Empire is growing weaker, whether Rome knows it or not. I do not think he has much time in this world and I was to at least save one half of the empire. I am going to move the capital to Byzantium in Greece."

"Byzantium, sire? Why there?"

"I see a world capital there, waiting to become great, East. I will build beautiful Christians churches there. They will be the definitive aspect of my capital. They shall be admired for miles around, by Christians and non-Christians alike. Byzantium will be the center of the very world!"

***'*'***

Rome fell only a few centuries after this move. Barbarians (a name most fitting, as the Latins thought their languages sounded like _ba-ba-ba_ and called any non-Latin or non-Greek speaker a barbarian) from Germania and Asia were constantly attacking Rome, whilst Rome struggled internally. Bad emperors ruined the empire. The last emperor of Rome, a little boy, was captured. This signified the end of Rome. An era had come to an end. This Roman era ended and the Middle Ages began.

After Constantine moved the capital to Byzantium, he began to build cathedrals. He was the first emperor in Roman history to do so. Constantine set in motion an empire that soon became close to the power of Rome. This empire would take the name of Byzantium: the Byzantine Empire. After Constantine died, however, the people loved him so much that they changed the capital's name to Constantinople (a city, as you may recall, that later became Istanbul after the Ottomans seized Greece). The Byzantine Empire had risen from Rome's ashes.

The Byzantine Empire was purely Eastern Orthodox Christian. It regularly collaborated with the Papal States (an Italian city-state run by the Pope himself), or, on a smaller scale, the Christian Church, though this friendship ended with angry disagreements and eventual excommunication (banishment from Christianity) in 1051. The excommunication, however, was lifted in 1965 (yes, almost one thousand years of excommunication!) Christianity was a very important part of the Byzantine Empire; some of its most beautiful works were inspired by Christianity.

One emperor to note was Justinian. Ascending the throne during the sixth century. He was fabled to have never slept. Justinian pushed many reforms, especially of old Roman laws. Many laws from ancient Rome had become out-dated, contradicted each other, or repeated another. He sent ten men to rewrite the laws. It rook decades, but eventually, ten thousand new laws were made. This became known as Justinian's Code.

He also built a cathedral, now famous throughout the world. The Hagia Sophia (meaning _holy wisdom_) was a Christian church that reached for the skies. Its great dome stretched to the heavens themselves and was decorated internally with frescoes and mosaics of beauty. This cathedral later became a mosque after the Ottomans conquered the Byzantine Empire (however, it's now a museum).

Justinian's wife, Empress Theodora, was also an incredible person.

The capital was being stormed by angry people of the Byzantine. Emperor Justinian, Empress Theodora, Justinian's associates, and the Byzantine Empire were holed up in the palace. The doors would not stay long. They were planning to flee.

"We must go. We have no choice," said one of the associates.

Justinian wiped his brow and nodded. "I agree. Byzantine?"

"Sire, I do not wish you to be harmed. It would be excellent if you and your wife fled."

"I won't have it!" cried Theodora, standing up out of her chair, her purple robes flowing.

"Theodora, my empress, we have no choice," the Byzantine Empire said, reaching out to touch her.

She angrily stepped back. "No! We shall stay!"

"It is not right for a woman to say what we shall do," said an associate. "We shall flee, and that is the final decision."

Theodora sighed and shut her eyes. "As for the belief that a woman ought not show daring in the presence of a man, or act boldly when men hesitate, in the present crisis, I think, we have no time left to ask if we accept it or not. For when what we hold is in extreme peril, we are left with no course of action except to make the best plan we can to deal with the plight we face. As for me, I believe the flight is not the correct course to take now, if ever, even if it serves to save our lives. For no person who has been born can escape death, but a man who has once been emperor to become a runaway- that we cannot bear! I hope I never have the imperial purple stripped from me nor to live to the day when people do not call me empress!

"So, if you want to save yourself, O Emperor, it's not problem. We have plenty of money; over yonder is the sea, and here are the boats. Yet ask yourself if the time will come, once you are safe, when you would gladly give up security for death. As for me, there is an ancient maxim I hold true, that says kingship is a good burial shroud."

The men all looked at each other. Byzantine was convinced, and the looks of the other men confirmed that they supported it also.

"Send out the Imperial Army. Let us meet these rebels in battle," said Justinian, smiling at his wife. "Death before flight!"

Byzantine scrambled off with the associates to ready the army. That day, Justinian was saved. The rebellion was crushed, and Theodora was proven right. After that, Justinian completely trusted his wife's opinions and ideas. They made his reign great and the empire prosperous. The Byzantine Empire existed for a thousand years before it was conquered by the Ottoman Empire, and when it went, people did not quickly forget it.

* * *

**A/N: End of the Rise of the Byzantine. Next up... American Revolution? Maybe for a Memorial Day special. Theodora's speech is the real deal, by the way- she did give that speech!**


	4. The Incredible Croatian, Part 1

**A/N: Well, the Memorial Day thing failed. I can't do due dates for creative writing. School assignments yes, but creative writing no. Besides, this is a more interesting topic to me. I love this guy. He is AMAZING and history books and experts continually sweep him under the rug, while he is one of the most important inventors in history, even more than Edison... who I have a strong dislike of and you might see why in this chapter.**

**Oh, and yes, there are states in this (New York). Since they technically have their own government, they can exist as characters. That's my logic. Or maybe I just wanna make more OCs.**

**Topic 3: The Incredible Croatian, Part 1**

* * *

Think of all the technology the world uses today. We don't think about it usually, nor do we the man responsible for this privilege. History has continually forgotten him since his death in 1943, and people will no doubt continue to, though this inventor's audience is growing in size today.

Nikola Tesla was born on July 10, 1856 in the former nation Austro-Hungary, now modern Croatia. Tesla grew up on a farm and lived rather freely. His entire family was known to have powerful memories, which his father strengthened using exercises such as memorization of long sentences. He also learned to guess the thoughts of others and and performing mental calculations. Tesla grew up with four other siblings (three sisters and one older brother), but his brother died tragically when Tesla was five. His father was a parish priest and his mother constantly invented useful appliances to help with her housework. This no doubt influenced Tesla's inventive nature when he grew older.

Tesla also possessed an incredibly unusual ability. He could envision events, people, and things so perfectly that he almost never knew what was reality and what was not. Originally, Tesla found this to be a curse, but later became the mother of his inventions.

Later in his childhood, Tesla attended four years of public school, three years at the Real Gymnasium in Carlstadt, Austria and then the Austrian Polytechnic School in Graz. At the Real Gymnasium Tesla worked with motors, much to his delight. He adored mathematics and could perform split-second calculations to the point where he was once suspected of cheating. When he graduated from the Real Gymnasium, he contracted cholera, which currently had broken out in Austria. His father promised that he would be allowed to attend the Austrian Polytechnic School if he survived. He did.

Tesla studied engineering at the school and motors that, at that point in time, relied of direct current (DC) technology. Tesla knew that he could improve it one day by removing the sparking connections and use alternating currents (AC). For whatever reason, Tesla launched himself into a downward spiral of booze, gambling, and chasing women (and in fact, Austria once met Tesla and was disgusted by his sick behaviors). His parents were grieved by this and Tesla ended up dropping out of the university. His mother sent him money to live in Prague. He lived there for two years and while he did, his father died. Tesla was awoken and decided to renew his life and get rid of old habits.

Tesla quickly found a job at a subsidiary of an Edison company in Budapest, Hungary. tesla began his work on the AC motor once more and one day, while quoting a passage from Goethe's _Faust_, he suddenly had a vision and knew how to build his motor. He drew in the dirt with a stick, the prints clear as day. He never forgot its design.

Tesla was soon on his way to America in 1884, where he hoped to meet the great Thomas Edison and invent alongside the famous man. He had little money but was eager to work. DC electricity was the only game in New York at the time, but Tesla knew that AC technology would connect cities and villages and span continents.

"No matter how many times I see those immigrants get off the boat I never get tired of it," America said happily, sitting on a bench besides New York.

New York nodded. "Yeah, totally," he replied gruffly, pulling his cap down further. "Christ, it's cold."

"That never stopped anyone."

"I know. Sheesh." New York stared at the immigrants filing off the boat. One was unusual and stood out from the crowd. He had dark skin and hair, but was dressed like a well-to-do Parisian.

"Hey, getta a load of that guy," New York said, pointing out the man.

"Dude, I've never seen an immigrant dressed so fancy. Wonder where he's from."

"Hey!" New York shouted, waving at the man. The man glanced at them, surprised. "Yeah, you! Come here!"

The man frowned curiously and headed over to them. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "Can I help you gentlemen?" His accent was thick and unidentifiable, but spoke clearly and calmly.

"What's with, uh... the fancy get up?" New York asked, looking the man and his well-tailored suit up and down.

"Well, sir, just because I am an immigrant doesn't mean I shouldn't dress impeccably."

"Impecca- what?"

"I dress faultlessly to impress. I'm hoping to find a job with Thomas Edison."

America snorted. "Thomas Edison? Man, you're dreaming. You gotta be the best of the best, and plus he ain't even hiring."

"How do you know?"

"I personally know Tom, and he's doing just fine with his regular men. He's still coming up with awesome inventions and stuff. He doesn't need you."

The man's face fell. "Oh... really?" America nodded. "That's very disappointing." He perked up somewhat. "Well, when he meets me I'll make him want to hire me! I have great ideas, gentlemen! I'll change the way the world is powered and I'll make it all free!"

"Free?" New York and America looked at each other before sniggering horribly.

"Hey man, good luck with that!" America giggled. "Sorry for being so down on you, but I'm giving you a sense of reality."

The man shrugged and turned around to leave. America stopped him, grinning as he approached the man.

"Though, man, if you do succeed with getting in with Edison, I'll give you a hundred bucks! You come send me a letter, okay? Here's the address." America dug a paper and pen out of his lesser quality suit and scribbled down his address. "Make sure Thomas signs it too so I have proof, okay?"

The man grinned back at America and stuffed the address into his pants pocket. "Expect a letter in a few months, sir! Edison couldn't turn me down for the world!"

He left in a proud stride, heading out into the new world ahead of him.

***'*'***

America stepped onto the doorstep of the Invention Factory and knocked on the door. A young man opened the door.

"Ah, America. How are you?"

"Jeremy, I'm great! I s'pose Tom's down in the lab?"

"Of course he is. The old man almost never leaves... or sleeps, for that matter."

"Yeah. He's so amazing, am I right?"

Jeremy nodded and stepped out of the way. America stepped into the foyer and headed into a deeper section of the inventor's home to the laboratory. Thomas Edison was speaking with a dark-haired man (he couldn't pick which assistant it was), who's back was to America and Jeremy, who had just entered. Edison glanced up and mumbled something to the man.

"America! What brings you here!"

"What could keep me, Tom?" America replied, grinning. "I love this place!"

"It's a cluttered mess, my wife says. She supposes it takes a special kind of man to work here."

"That's why you have the best of the best, right? The ones that can work in any conditions?"

"Oh, no doubt. Most assistants would complain about me not letting them leave for weeks until I finish an invention. Not these lads! They're dedicated, just as I am!"

Tom patted America's pack. "Hey, let me introduce you to my newest assistant. Didn't expect to get a new one but he's a helpful one."

America raised his eyebrows, curious, and followed Tom to the man and his desk. The desk was the only tidy thing in the entire room. The man looked up, and shocked America. It was the same man he'd met just a few months before.

"This is Nikola Tesla. He's from Austro-Hungary."

America smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hey."

Nikola nodded. "Hello."

"Nikola, this is America."

"What a patriotic name."

America and Tom glanced at each other, and Tom said, "Hey, I'll explain his name later, okay, Nikola? Anyways, America, I ground this guy when I was rushin' down to some rich street to fix a steam engine, and then some boat calls me and tells me I needed to make some electrical repairs, and this guy here comes up to me and starts chatting me up. He told me about his engineering jobs in Germany and France, and well, I didn't have time for that. Then this kid comes up and tells me that a plant's electrical box needs fixin', and I just can't handle it all! So Nikola here offers to go fix it and since I'm runnin' and probably late already, I say 'All right. All right. Go on then.' He fixes it within the day. Astounding, eh? The kid works fast, and I like fast."

Nikola smiled proudly and America gave another awkward smile. He was hoping to avoid paying a hundred dollars. That was way too much money, and plus, he didn't even _have_ a hundred dollars. The most he had was five dollars, and that was back home in Washington, D.C.

"Tell America what you're doing here, Nikola."

"Oh! It's very interesting. I've been assigned a complete overhaul on DC technology. I'm hoping to complete in the following three months. I think I can meet that goal. I know what I want to try first, and I have some others ideas too. I don't have enough money to make my AC motor, so I figured I could at least make DC better for the time being."

"Cool. Cool."

"Oh, and Mr. Edison has offered me fifty thousand dollars if I succeed! Isn't that wonderful? I can make my dreams come true with that money!"

"Great man," Tom said, nodding in approval. "Come on, America. Let's not distract him."

"Yeah. See ya, man. Nice seeing you."

America and Edison walked out of Tesla's hearing distance. America looked at Tom in disbelief.

"Tom, are you kidding? Fifty thousand dollars?"

"Relax, America. Tesla won't succeed. It's impossible to make DC any better. I'm just playing with him."

"Good. Just keep him distracted! I promised him a hundred dollars if he got a job with you!"

"I'll tell 'im the hundred comes with the fifty thousand if he asks about it. Everything's gonna be fine. I ain't paying no Croatian fifty thousand dollars to do impossible work."

Edison grinned at America and America did the same. "Ha, man! You almost got me!" They started to laugh while Tesla worked diligently, paying no mind to the loud laughter of the men. He was determined, and when he was determined he was obsessed.

* * *

**A/N: Nikola Tesla, everybody!**


	5. The Incredible Croatian, Part 2

**A/N: Oh yeah, Tesla needs his chapter to be finished.**

**Topic 3: The Incredible Croatian, Part 2: The Acceptance of AC Motors**

* * *

Tesla indeed finished his overhaul on DC technology in mere months, much to the incredible amazement of Edison and America. However, Edison was not keen on paying the fifty thousand dollars to Tesla. The two men quarreled stubbornly for weeks, and even when Edison offered a ten dollar pay raise, Tesla refused and left Edison's employment feeling cheated. To make rent Tesla began to do laborious work such as digging ditches and building bridges. He was not in this line of work for long, as word quickly spread of the genius Croat working for his pay. In April of 1887, investors offered Tesla a job in designing improved lighting designs on particularly hazardous streets and factories. Tesla heartily accepted and later that month he had his very own laboratory in New Jersey. With the moment too great to waste, Tesla finally built his AC motor. Tesla made no attempts to improve the design. All he wanted to do was build just the way he had imagined it years ago in Prague. It worked just as he thought.

Late in 1887, Tesla filed his seven patents for the motor and transmission. Typically, inventors were racing each other to patent their design of an invention before the other had the chance, resulting in the patent process being long and arduous, but Tesla's sped right through the office, so original and revolutionary they were. On May of 188, Tesla presented a lecture on his AC motor and astounded the audience. An industrialist named George Westinghouse (also inventor of the train air brakes) instantly realized the relevance of the motor, and offered sixty thousand dollars to buy Tesla's patents. Tesla agreed without much thought. In addition to the large sum, Tesla received one hundred and fifty shares of stock and heavy royalties in the Westinghouse corporation. Tesla used this money to invest in a new laboratory. Edison was very unhappy, and soon began the great War of the Currents.

Sadly, Edison resorted to awful actions to 'prove' that AC motors were dangerous.

"How ya doin', Tom?" New Jersey asked as she entered Edison's lab with America. "I heard Tesla was givin' you some troubles."

"_Some_? He's a tremendous bugger!" Edison cried unhappily, slamming his hand down on a lab table. "That AC motor is evil, and he's tryin' to market it as safer and more 'efficient' than DC!"

"I heard AC motors were wireless," America said. "Sounds pretty efficient to me."

"But- they- are- _dangerous_!"

"If it's wireless, then how can it be more dangerous than the DC stuff that has sparking wires all over the streets, lampposts, sidewalks-" New Jersey began, before Edison cut her off.

"Listen, Jersey, DC is a like... a river, okay? It flows peacefully and safely. AC is like a violent torrent, rushing all about! People need to know AC is bad! That's why I hired that professor to go around and show people the dangers!"

America frowned deeply, seeming conflicted. "Tom, doesn't he just electrocute dogs on stage with the motor?"

"Yes!"

"How does that prove anything?"

"America, you ain't the scientist here. I know it's dangerous, and remember, Harold Brown's a professor."

America sighed. "Uh, all right, Tom. As long as you don't let this get out of control."

"Relax, America. I got an idea." Tom pulled out a news article that detailed next year's World Fair in Chicago. "I'm gonna convince 'em to let me light the fair with DC technology. See? People will be amazed with my stuff and realize they don't need Tesla's _satanic _wireless electricity."

America and New Jersey both flinched, but nodded anyways.

"Good luck, Tom," New Jersey said, patting the man's shoulder. "I believe in ya."

Though, in all honesty, Edison had seemed to become crazier and angrier at the mention of Tesla or his AC motors and they no longer had such faith in the inventor.

***'*'***

1891 as an exciting year for Tesla. First off, on July 30 of that year Tesla finally became a U.S. citizen. He was incredibly proud to call himself an American. Later on, he received an incredible chance. He was asked to light the Chicago World's Fair, which went on to become the first all-electrically powered event in history. However, this job did not come easy. J. P. Morgan, the man running the bank monopoly, bought out Edison's company GE (General Electric). Morgan bid one million dollars to light the fair with DC technology. The large bid was because of all the copper wiring that would be required for the electricity. Tesla and Westinghouse offered five hundred thousand dollars to power the fair. The fair committee was happy to cut the cost in half with Tesla and accepted.

To the amazement of the fair attendees, the fair illuminated beautifully with the lightbulbs powered by the motors. Tesla had his own exhibit set up, where he proudly showed his motor.

America was scurrying around the fair, trying to cram in all he could in that one night. All of his states had attended as well- but God knows where the hell they went. A few other countries attended, but most ignored America and cared more to look at all the new innovations that had been so proudly presented at the fair. America reached the Hall of Technology, where all the interesting inventions were being presented. All were incredible, but one caught his eye.

It was the dark-skinned man Tesla again, grinning wildly at his motor on his booth table while he spoke rapidly to Austria and Hungary, though both seemed generally lost. Tesla glanced up from the motor on his table and saw America and waved him over.

"America! Hey, America! Come see my motor!"

Hoping that Tesla wouldn't remember that America still owed one hundred dollars to him, he sighed and walked over to the table. Austria and Hungary left the table, clearly showing that they had enough of Tesla's apparent rambling. America studied the motor intently.

"Cool motor."

"Thank you, sir. It's the crowning achievement of my life."

"How does it work?"

"Hm, well, I should spare you the explanation," Tesla said, "as it seemed that those two previous countries were lost when I explained the motor. But here, look." He switched the motor on, and it sparked to life.

"Sweet!"

"It is quite amazing, I think. It can power the world over! I've already met some of your government officials. They say this might be used for powering all the technology in America!"

"Good for you, man. Tom's been saying that the motor is dangerous, but if my government says it's all right, then I believe you," America said, smiling and nodding to the Croat.

"Oh, and don't worry about your debt, sir. I don't want your money."

"You are the greatest!" America hugged Tesla from across the booth table. "Good luck with your motor, man!"

"Thank you, sir!"

After the Chicago World's Fair ended successfully, around eighty percent of all American technology was powered by AC motors. However, despite this great contribution to the world, Tesla slowly faded out of history and the memories of people. Tesla died on January 7, 1943 in his hotel room while working on a new project with an acquaintance. Tesla died in debt and with no heirs to amend the debts. Though not many remember his impact or contribution, slowly people are beginning to remember and discover his greatness.

* * *

**A/N: End of topic. So, did you like it? Isn't Tesla awesome? And plus, now you can understand why I despise Thomas Edison! Yeah, he let a 'professor' named Harold P. Brown STEAL family pets from people and then electrocute them with an AC motor to prove that the motors were dangerous. That's evil.**


	6. Revolutions, Part 1 of 3: America

**A/N: Hello! Let's get started with some revolutions since my previously attempted topic of the Renaissance wasn't really going anywhere!**

**Topic 4: Revolutions, Part 1 of 3: The American Revolution**

**Note: The revolutions may not all be posted in a row. There be some Athens stuff in there. It IS the birthplace of democracy, so it all ties in. Count that as the prequel to the Revolution trilogy.**

* * *

In 1763, American colonists were so very proud to be part of the British Empire. Recently, Britain and America had taken on France and the Native Americans in what later became known as the French and Indian War. France and England, as was their way, were fighting over North American territory. The thirteen American colonies were incredibly secure in the hands of England, but parts of the continent such as Canada and territory west of the Appalachian Mountains were still up for grabs.

America was proud indeed. He loved his brother England. He didn't see him all too much but there was a presence that always lingered. He gave him room to grow as a nation-like colony and his people were very used to governing themselves, much like the Romans of centuries passed. Prosperity was on the horizon with the new Appalachian territory.

The Americans held so much freedom in their hands because of England's rejection of the Divine Rights of the King (or, the belief that God gave absolute power to a nation's royalty) and the old document known as the Magna Carta, which guaranteed basic rights for all men. John Locke, a philosopher of the time, deeply believed in the rights of man and all across America his books were read. They were allowed to govern themselves and decide tax rates and laws and other things in the pseudo-American government.

That is, of course, till the British began to heavily tax the colonies. Wars are expensive, and the French and Indian War was no exception. England was determined to defeat his long-time rival France, no matter the worldly cost. He was now indebted and was in need of money. Of course, he need not have his people pay, but the colonists in America. It was their continent, he rationalized, and therefore, their debt. Parliament passed laws that required colonists to pay certain taxes. America was not a very happy man.

England stepped out of his carriage and onto the dirt road that led up to America's oddly large house. He took his cases that contained his belongings and walked up the road (which was about fifty feet) to the front door of what could be considered his_ favorite_ colony. He knocked on the door and waited for the American to answer it.

It did not take long for America to answer the door, which was a surprise as America was a little slow. He was scowling deeply, his blue eyes seeming duller than previously. America very, very rarely frowned at all. He was a happy young man on all accounts. England frowned as a result and removed his top hat.

"What's the matter, then? Something bad happen while I was gone?"

"Come in and I'll tell you." America stepped out of the way and allowed the Brit into his well-kept house.

America motioned for England to sit down in one of the chairs that occupied his living room. They all surrounded a long coffee table that was covered in papers and documents. England sat down in one of the chairs, setting down his bags beside the chair. America sat down in the chair opposite the Brit.

"Now, tell your big brother: what's the matter?"

America leaned forward and took a few papers off the table and handed them to England. The Brit studied them before looking up at his colony quizzically.

"These are tax papers issued by Parliament."

"Exactly." America sat back in his chair. "Where do you get off sending me these steep taxes?"

"You need not question me, America. You are my colony. You have no place to object."

"You haven't done this before."

"Well, I'm without money, America. The war bankrupted me."

"Tax your own people, then!"

"Please. The war took place on your continent, and, therefore, is your responsibility."

America raised his eyebrows. "_My_ responsibility? It's not my fault that you have to beat France at every chance you get. Can't you just get over him already?"

"A thousand years of fighting and I'm still going strong, America. No need to stop now." England took his bags again and added, "Now, won't you be a gentleman and put my bags in my room?"

America's mouth drew closed, forming a thin frown. He stood up slowly, stepping over the coffee table to take the bags. He turned and disappeared up the staircase just behind the Brit's chair. England leaned back in what was a comfy chair and sighed. America had always been so loyal. Why would he lash out now?

Situations only got worse between the so-called "mother nation" and the American colonies. in 1765, the Stamp Act was passed. It stated that almost all printed materials had to bear a printed stamp, which, of course, had to be bought. No American was happy. They reacted violently against their British overlords. England was stunned. He quickly repealed the law to quiet down hs colony, but then passed other tax laws. This was received just as well as the Stamp Act and those laws were quickly sent back to where the came from.

England sensed an upheaval coming from the colonists, and, foolishly, left the tea tax to prove that he still had control over his colony. The colonists still remained belligerent and angry at their mother nation. Massachusetts was especially full of angered colonists. They lashed out at officials in Boston, spitting insults and hurling rocks at redcoats sent to calm the uproar in the state. The soldiers had enough, and killed five colonists as a response.

Americans were stunned. Soon they recalled the tea tax. if they obeyed the tax, would other taxes follow suit and would the Americans be crushed once more with unfair payments? That is why in 1773, a group of Americans dressed as Native Americans dumped tea into the Boston Harbor, an act later known as the Boston Tea Party.

England was more than outraged. Sent out were armed troops from the world-famous British army. Americans recognized this as the ev of war began to prepare. At Lexington, British redcoats demanded the small American 'army' (it really wasn't much of an army but more of a group of untrained farmers) to stand down. They were met with prompt refusal and the redcoats attacked. The America 'army' retreated, but the following day they drove the redcoats back to Boston. The American Revolution had just begun.

Men from all thirteen colonies came together to speak about forming an official American army. George Washington, an already seasoned veteran of war, was chosen to lead. The American army was grossly outnumbered by the British and no where near as well-trained. Many American soldiers refused to listen to their commanding officers. Washington withstood it all with his determination to bring America freedom. He led his men through the frozen hell at Valley Forge and tremendous victories for the colonists.

Through all the warring, representatives of the colonies met in Philadelphia in the summer of 1776. They worked upon bringing America its Declaration of Independence, drafted by Thomas Jefferson. He knew it was important to let all Americans know that this declaration of separation from England was tremendously important. He infused the beliefs of John Locke into this mighty document, declaring that all men were created equal and were allowed the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

It was one thing to declare independence. Now they had to win the war against England. Luckily, help was on the way. One who was once an enemy of America was now coming to the rescue, as by this point of early 1778, they were losing ground quickly. Originally, France had only been sending money, arms, and ammunition to aid the young to-be nation. However, as England was quickly advancing, America stopped his former caretaker dead in his tracks at the Battle of Saratoga. France, finally realizing the serious possibility of England's defeat and desiring a hand in that defeat, jumped in to help the young man. A treaty was signed between the two and a large navy fleet was sent to the waters of America. England was becoming increasingly frustrated and marched towards the southern colonies of America, where there was a considerable amount of British support.

Yes, many victories were won in a short amount of time, but soon small teams of American soldiers began to push England back, destroying supply lines, ambushing redcoats, and even defeating the king's men in battle. in 1781, England attempted to retreat from Yorktown, Virginia, but was stopped by American and French soldiers.

England glanced around the tremendously large amount of American and French soldiers that had completely closed off all ways of escape. They were surrounded and they had lost. Smirking widely, France stepped towards England and away from the grim America.

"Oh look, _Angleterre_, it seems that I- I mean we- have beaten you." Placing his hands on his hips, he glanced over his shoulder at America. "Would you say so, _mon ami_?"

America nodded, his mouth forming a thin line. He did not wish to speak. He did not wish to gloat. This did not make him happy.

Sighing softly, England and his commander glanced at each other before the commander handed his sword over to America.

"Youve won, sir. Well done," England said quietly. "I suppose I'll be surrendering my men to become prisoners of war?"

America, slowly accepting the sword, shrugged before nodding. France made a motion for the redcoats to join them. They dropped their arms and followed the victorious revolutionaries.

Later on in 1781, Parliament voted to end the war and in 1783, a peace treaty was signed between the two nations. America was still pulling his government together after a severe failure under a document known as the Articles of Confederation (with the colonies basically becoming their own little countries because under the Article they had no obligation to obey laws, treaties, and other things that did not suit them). In 1787, twelve delegates of the colonies (with Rhode Island refusing to send his own delegate) created a new constitution, a new, stronger document. The current U.S. Constitution had been written. Finally, the dream of dozens of Enlightenment thinkers had come true. America had formed a government without a king to inherit his position and all to obey his commands, but a government based on the thoughts and reasons of the people with the power distributed between three branches (Judicial, Executive, and Legislative).

Meanwhile, in Europe, countries were curiously observing America's new republic. Some countries, such as France, were excited to see the outcome of a constitutional government. One French poet wrote that America would quickly change Europe and the world. Right he was. Soon, European nations would demand freedom from their tyrannical kings. None were so famous as the French Revolution was. A tide was turning in Europe.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY. It's done. Part two will show up soon hopefully. Yes, very hopefully.**


End file.
